Something In Red
by busymommy
Summary: Birthday gift for Cullen818 based on the Lorrie Morgan song, Something in Red. A short multi-chapter story. When Bella and Jasper meet again, will they be able to build a life together? Jasper/Bella AH
1. Chapter One: Something in Red

_**A birthday present for Cullen818, one of my most favoritest writers ever! This was supposed to be a one shot, but as usual, my writing got away from me. I can unequivocally say though, it will only be five chapters, one for each verse of the song that inspired it, Something in Red by Lorrie Morgan. Babe, I hope your birthday is as amazingly wonderful as you are!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Something in Red<strong>

**o.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.o**

_I'm looking for something in red_  
><em> Something that's shocking to turn someone's head<em>  
><em> Strapless and sequined and cut down to there<em>  
><em> Stockings and garters and lace underwear<em>  
><em> The guaranteed number to knock the men dead<em>  
><em> I'm looking for something in red<em>

"Kate? Kate, are you here?" Bella flew in the door of her best friend's boutique.

"I'm right here, Bella. Where's the fire?"

"I need your help, like yesterday. The foundation is hosting a cocktail party for its donors tonight. I figured something I already had in my closet would do." Bella's face was flushed, her eyes crackling with a fire that Kate had only seen one other time in all the years they'd been friends. "Well, it would have been fine until today, but now I just don't…"

"Calm down, its okay," Kate interrupted, wrapping her arm around Bella's shoulder to soothe her. "I just got some new things in, what are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for fabulous, Katie. Something that will make me stand out in the crowd. I can't blend in tonight, I just can't!" Bella's voice rose again, her nerves on edge.

"It's him, isn't it? He's back."

"Yes, damn it, it's him! Please Kate, I know you don't approve, but I am begging you. I need your help; no one else has the skills I need to pull this off."

Kate escorted Bella to one of the chaise lounges outside the fitting rooms, getting her settled before bringing her a glass of water. Sitting down next to her, she waited while Bella took a few sips, her agitation abating.

"Now, tell me about the party."

"It's just a cocktail party for a charity fundraiser. We do need to dress semi-formal; the men are required to wear a suit and a tie. I'd planned to wear the black dress I bought from you last fall, but now I need something…more."

Kate patted Bella's leg absentmindedly, while doing a mental inventory of the shipment she'd just received. The cream halter? No, too casual. The aubergine a-line? The jersey fabric would be too warm. Her eyes lit up when she remembered two particular dresses. Hopping to her feet, she hurried into the stock room, checking the rack of dresses she'd just steamed to put on the sales floor. Flipping through the rack, she pulled out one, then the other. The deep turquoise dress had a low cut neckline filled with a matching sheer inset, its asymmetrical waist flowing into a handkerchief skirt that fell to mid calf. The color suited Bella.

The second dress, though, was simply a vision. Kate sighed. A dark scarlet, the strapless dress had been heavily detailed with sequins, creating a shimmering pattern of flames that traveled down from the V of the deep heart shaped neckline. The back plunged almost to the hips, the expanse of skin kept from being overt by strips of sequined fabric that twisted at the center, before returning to the sides. The tapered skirt came to just below the knee, a slit up the right side to mid thigh. She knew it was what Bella needed.

Carrying both dresses, she stopped to gather the undergarments and accessories needed to accent each one. She also grabbed a pair of natural stilettos that would compliment either dress. Bella still lounged on the chaise, her arm draped across her closed eyes. Setting everything into a dressing room, Kate roused her friend, calling her over. Bella gasped when she saw the two dresses, her fingers drifting longingly over the red one.

"I…I don't know Kate." With a reluctant sigh, she withdrew her hand. "It might be too much."

"Try them on. Irina is due back any minute from lunch; if you need alterations she can take care of it before the end of the day. Both are your size, though, so I doubt it." Kate stepped out, closing the door, before calling into her, "Put the turquoise on first and don't forget the shoes. I'm going to make sure Maggie has everything covered out front. I'll be right back."

When she returned a few minutes later, Bella stood on the small platform in front of the three-way mirror. She twisted her torso left and right, trying to see the full effect. Kate smiled, dragging over the cheval mirror on the other side of the room. With a grateful smile, Bella considered her reflection, her fingers drifting across the soft chiffon material at her waist. The color lent a golden sheen to her skin, highlighting the faint gold flecks in her deep brown eyes. Lifting her hair, Bella teased out small tendrils to curl around her shoulders.

"It's beautiful." She dragged her gaze from the mirror back to Kate. "So simple, but the fabric almost begs to be touched. This could work."

"It could work, but I think you need to try on the other one. Do it for me, even if you won't do it for yourself."

Bella nodded, returning to the dressing room. Within minutes, Kate heard a muffled gasp and a sigh from behind the door.

"Well? Come out here and look at it in the mirror for the full effect."

Hesitant, Bella pushed open the door, stepping out into the lounge. Kate couldn't suppress the gasp that escaped her lips. Taking her hand, she drew her friend to the platform, turning her to face the angled mirrors. There was no contest. The dress looked as if it had been made just for her. The red strapless bra lifted her breasts, the dress molding them like a second skin. The pattern shimmered under the overhead lights, making it appear fluid, almost like the flames were moving across the silk underneath. Bella's skin appeared almost porcelain against the lush color, giving her an air of fragility. Kate lifted her hair, allowing the tendrils to fall loose again. The soft romantic twist created an aura of sexual vulnerability, her wide, luminescent eyes only enhancing the image. Bella was breathtaking.

"I'll take it," she whispered, so low Kate almost missed it.

**o.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.o**

The valets scrambled to move cars and assist the patrons for the Whitlock-Hale annual gala. Accepting the proffered hand in front of her open cab door, Bella stepped gracefully onto the bricked courtyard. With murmured thanks, she stepped through the glass double doors, pausing just out of the way to steady her nerves. It had been almost two years since she'd last seen Jasper, the night before he'd been assigned to a position in the corporation's London office. Despite their six month relationship, he'd left Bella behind, making no promises for the future. They'd stayed in touch via the occasional email, but he hadn't cut home even once, had never invited her to visit. Bella was determined to make him realize what he'd left behind.

Walking into the ballroom, her eyes cast about looking for her best friend, Rosalie Hale-McCarty amongst the guests mingling near the tables. Several couples moved around the dance floor in time to the jazz quartet that performed on a stage in the corner. Rosalie and Jasper were step-siblings, their parents' marriage merging the two large export companies. Bella and Ro had attended the same boarding school, becoming fast friends out of their combined efforts to thwart the restrictive rules designed to create perfect society girls out of the hedonistic girls.

Ro's gregarious husband Emmett handled PR for the New York branch, working closely with the advertising company Bella's father had left her when he died. She found the tall, curly haired man standing near a table full of executive, his statuesque blonde wife on his arm next to him. Gliding over to join them, she acknowledged the introductions Emmett made, catching the admiring glances of the men around the table.

"You look exquisite," Ro whispered in her ear, her eyes wide with appreciation. "If this is designed to show my brother what an ass he is, you've certainly done the trick."

Leaning closer, Bella whispered back, "Is he here yet?"

"He's over there, talking to my father." She slid her hand into Bella's giving a light squeeze, "Come on, you can come say hello to my parents. Besides, I want to see my brother having to pick his jaw up off the floor first hand."

Peter Hale stood when the two women approached, pulling Bella into a hug. He'd always treated Bella like family, even more so after her father passed away during the girls' senior year of school. Bella avoided meeting Jasper's eyes, choosing instead to focus on the sandy haired man next to him. She couldn't ignore the flash of desire that coiled in her stomach, though, just as it always had in his presence.

"Hey pretty girl, we haven't seen you around much lately. You need to come out to Greenwich more often. Charlotte, persuade her." Stepping back, Peter allowed his wife to hug her as well.

"He's right, dear. You need to relax more. Come visit us next weekend, spend the day by the pool. You could use a bit of color." She rested a soft hand on the younger woman's arm.

Bella kissed both of their cheeks before replying, "I can't make any promises, I have a big campaign to finalize before the end of the week, but I'll try. It would be nice to get away from the city for a few days."

Ro kissed her parents also, before acknowledging the tall blond man standing next to them.

"Jasper." She nodded, her voice markedly cooler.

"Good evening, Rose." He leaned over, placing a light peck on his sister's cheek, before turning to Bella, his hand fidgeting at his side. "Bella, it's nice to see you again."

Then, as if losing the internal battle, he reached for her hand, leaning in to place a kiss on her cheek as well. Bella's eyes fluttered shut, her breath leaving her with a quiet "Oh."

Before she could react, Charlotte spoke, shaking her out of her reverie. "Bella, dear, you were placed with us at our table, since you're like family. Why don't you sit here next to me? Dinner's due to be served soon. Jasper, be a good boy and go get Bella a drink from the bar."

Jasper held her chair for her, leaning to whisper in her ear, "Still prefer Zinfandel?" His breath teased her skin, wafting the tendrils that rested there. She repressed a shiver of passion, responding with a wordless nod.

When he returned with her glass, she thanked him, returning to her conversation with Peter and Charlotte. Bella stiffened, though, when he pulled out the chair next to her and sat down. She'd hoped for the opportunity to talk to him, but now that it had been offered, she found herself at a loss. She realized her idea to dazzle him, then leave him wanting more, had been a miscalculation. She'd underestimated the way she'd still respond to him, even after the way he'd hurt her in the past. When Peter and Charlotte stepped to the front of the room to speak to their guests, Jasper took advantage of their absence.

"Bella?" When she didn't answer, he laid his hand on top of hers, receiving a glare from Ro. Ignoring his stepsister, he leaned closer to whisper in her ear, "Bella, we need to talk."

She looked at his hand covering hers and fought back images of the way his sun-kissed skin had felt under her questing fingers, the warmth of his body when it moved above her. She pulled her hand away, placing it in her lap. Her eyes returned to her hosts; her voice coming out in a low murmur.

"Not now." She tried to ignore him, offering polite applause when Peter finished his welcome speech. When he reached for her hand under the table she pulled away, her voice firmer than before, "I said, not now."

Frustrated, he sat back, but not before whispering in her ear again, "Fine. But you will talk to me tonight."

"Shaking her head at Ro's questioning glance, she turned her attention to the plate of food that had been set in front of her. The few bites she tasted turned to cardboard in her mouth, so she resorted to moving it around to give the impression she'd eaten. When the server returned, she allowed him to clear it away, then stood, excusing herself. Reaching the safety of the ladies' room, she collapsed into one of the chairs in the waiting area. When the door flew open, she didn't even look up, knowing Ro had followed her.

"What did he say to you?" Her eyes flaring with anger, she paced the small room. "So help me, if he's upset you again, I _will_ castrate him this time; I don't care how much you prize his manly organs!"

Stifling a laugh, Bella grasped her friend's hand. "Ro, it's fine, I promise. He wants to talk, that's all. I can do this. I just need a minute to compose myself. For almost two years I've held onto a thread of hope I probably should have snipped a long time ago." When Ro shook her head, she squeezed her hand, "I just need a minute to compose myself. Maybe talking to him will give me the closure I need to move on."

Deflated, Ro met Bella's pleading stare. "Fin, but I mean it, I'll treat him like one of Daddy's prize bulls if he steps out of line again!"

Bella laughed outright at that, Ro joining in.

"Just go, I'll be out in a minute. I need to check my makeup."

**o.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.o**

Bella stepped out of the restroom, skirting the door to the ballroom to go to the bar in the main lobby. Settling onto a stool, she ordered another glass of wine, steeling herself for when she had to face Jasper. Emmett found her there a half an hour later, nursing a third glass.

"Bells? Ro sent me to find you. You okay?"

"I'm fine, Em. I just needed a bit of liquid courage."

"Well, enough of that. Ro is schmoozing one of the Cooper executives; come dance with me. It'll buy you some more time before you have to return to the table."

Bella accepted his proffered hand, allowing him to tuck it into the crook of his arm. They walked into the ballroom, Em spinning her, then pulling her close. For a large man, at well over six and a half feet, he moved her gracefully around the crowded floor.

"I must say, you could stop traffic tonight. Most of them men can't keep their eyes off you; most of the women are envious." She thanked him, her eyes locked on the other side of the floor, where Jasper danced with his mother. Noticing her inattentiveness, Emmett followed her gaze. "So, you want to tell me what's going on with my brother-in-law? Ro won't talk about it, growling at me if I bring it up. All I know is that you were together, then Pete shipped him off to London with no notice. Did things end bad?"

Sighing, Bella returned her attention to her dance partner. "Things didn't end at all, Em. Maybe I thought there was more between us than he did, I don't know. I thought he'd ask me to go, or at least invite me over once he got settled, but it never happened." She tilted her head back to look up at the man she considered a brother. "He stayed in contact, but he treats me like a friend, nothing more. I just need some answers."

"Well, don't look now, but I think you're going to get them," he whispered, before greeting the man who had joined them on the floor.

"May I cut in?" Jasper asked, his deep bass voice rumbling behind her.

Emmett looked to her for approval, taking her silence for yes. He leaned down and kissed Bella's cheek, whispering to her to be strong, then handed her off to Jasper. Bella settled her hand against his chest, the fingers of her other hand curled around his. She looked at the broad expanse of his chest, the tailored suit accentuating the toned muscles that tapered to narrow hips. He rested his free hand on her hip, the pads of his calloused fingers teasing across the bare skin of her back. They moved in tense silence, one song fading into another before he finally spoke.

"Are you so mad you won't even look at me?"

Shocked at the anguish in his voice, her eyes flew up to meet his, the same pain reflected in his eyes.

"I'm not mad, Jasper. Or at least, I'm not mad anymore. You did what you had to do, I just wish…," her voice trailed off, hesitant to put to words all the feelings she'd bottled up.

"What, Bella? What do you wish?" he urged, pulling her closer to him, their bodies almost touching, attraction sizzling between them.

She dragged her eyes from his, unwilling to allow him to mesmerize her once again. Shaking her head, she closed her eyes, her head resting on her hand, the sage, musk, and mahogany scent of him washing over her. She'd been wrong; she couldn't do it. The pieces of her heart that he'd left behind called out for him to put them back together.

Muttering a curse, he took her hand in his, pulling her from the dance floor and out to a secluded alcove away from prying eyes. When he had her alone, he took both her hands in one of his, lifting her chin with the other.

"Look at me, Bella." When she met his eyes, he continued, "What do you wish, sweetheart? I need to know." When she still didn't answer, he huffed in exasperation. "Fine, if you won't talk, I will. You want to know what I wish? I wish I'd have stood up to my step-father when he insisted only I could handle the emergency in England. I wish I'd never gotten on that plane to London. I wish I hadn't let so much distance come between us. But, more than anything else, I wish I'd trusted my feelings enough to tell you how much I love you."

She didn't notice the tears spilling from her eyes until Jasper wiped them away. "Ssshh, baby. Please don't cry. I'm so sorry." He wrapped his arms around her, cradling her against his chest. "I never meant to hurt you. I'll go back to London; I won't bother you ever again, but I knew when I saw you tonight, I couldn't lie to myself anymore. Tell me what you want me to do."

Bella sniffled against his jacket, trying to compose herself. Jasper was holding her; he'd said he loved her. Now he wanted to leave again? She pushed away from him, to search his eyes.

"You don't have to go back to London?" she hiccuped, her voice breaking with emotion.

"Not unless you want me to. I can't stay here, though, knowing you don't want me. I meant it, Bella, I love you."

Bella cupped his face in her hands, leaning up to capture his mouth with hers. She poured all her buried feelings into it, showing Jasper what she couldn't find the words to say. He groaned in response, pulling her up against him, his desire evident. When the kiss ended, he rested his forehead on hers, struggling to catch his breath. His heart lept when she finally spoke.

"Please don't go. I love you, too. I've always loved you. It almost killed me when you left; I won't survive if you leave me again."

With a whoop, he picked her up, spinning her around in her arms, peppering her face with kisses. When he set her down, he took her hand and pulled her toward the bank of elevators across the lobby. Laughing, she tripped along behind him.

"Where are we going?" she questioned while he jabbed at the buttons, impatience filling his actions.

Pulling Bella through the doors before they'd opened all the way, he pushed the button to close them, then the button for the sixth floor. Jasper pulled her to him, answering before claiming her mouth again.

"To my room. I want to make love to you all night, then fall asleep with you in my arms while the sun rises over the city. I don't want to live another minute of my life without you."

**o.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.o**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Much love and thanks to my amazingly awesome beta, nails233! Thanks for being there, even when I dump things on you at the last and smooches to butterflybetty for her infinite patience while I hog up our writing time with randomness.<strong>_

**_Please check out the stories in The Writer's Coffee Shop's Romance Contest for original fiction. Layne Faire has an awesome little slash supernatural posted with a lot of potential. Writers were limited on what they could post, so there is still a lot to be seen. Since she and I share a brain, I know she would be eternally grateful if you would check it out, and possibly read, review, and vote for it when voting opens in the Supernatural category on August 18th. Voting is on the left side of the home page on TWCS._**


	2. Chapter Two: Something in Green

_**So, on to chapter two of Cullen818's birthday present! Thanks so much to everyone who read the first chapter, and welcome to all the new people who've found their way to my little cluster of stories. This is largely unbeta'd. so all mistakes are my own, but I didn't want you to have to wait any longer for it. I have some RL stuff going on and I didn't get to write as much as I hoped over the weekend. My goal is to have all of it up before the end of the month. So, here you go, Steph! Hope you are enjoying your birthday present! **_

_**Thanks to nails233 and butterflybetty, who write with me and fix my crap as we're going. Without them, I wouldn't have the confidence to put this out there without a beta's eyes touching it. **_

_**At the last check of my bank account, I've confirmed that Stephenie Meyer still owns Jasper, and I'm still not her. I'm just glad I get to play in her sandbox.**_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO<strong>

**Something in Green**

_I'm looking for something in green  
>Something to outdo an ex-high school queen<br>Jealousy comes in the color of jade  
>Do you have some pumps and a purse in this shade<br>And a perfume that whispers "Please comes back to me"  
>I'm looking for something in green<em>

_**.~.~.~.**_

_**Four months later:**_

"Are you serious? This is the fourth time in two weeks that you've been tied up at the office late and had to cancel plans!" Bella fumed, pacing her office with her cell phone clamped to her ear.

"_I know, and I'm sorry. I thought I had all these loose ends tied up."_ Jasper's frustration was evident, and Bella felt her anger dissipating. _"The group from London is only here through the weekend, then they will be heading back. After that, Alice will be in complete control of the project and my involvement will be over. Please, babe, just be patient with me."_

"Fine, but you know what? You call Emmett and cancel this time. Rosalie nearly bit my head off when I called her on Monday."

"_I'll call him now; don't forget the reception out at my parents' house in Greenwich this weekend."_ He sounded distracted, the sound of papers shuffling carrying through the phone.

"I haven't forgotten. Your mom said to come up late Thursday, early Friday, before everyone else arrives."

"_Shit! No, I can't do that! Hold on a second babe," _she heard his muffled voice in the background, before he returned to the call, _"You may have to drive up without me. I may have to be in the office Friday morning for a wrap up meeting on this. I need to go, Bella. I love you. I'll be home as soon as I can."_

The phone went silent in her ear, letting her know he'd hung up before she could respond. Exasperated, she threw her phone on the desk, flouncing into the chair. When it rang five minutes later, she snatched it up, hoping that Jasper's plans had changed. Seeing Ro's number flashing on the screen instead, she groaned before answering.

"Hey Ro." Bella couldn't hide the dejection in her voice.

"_Hey Bells. Em just called, said something about Jasper cancelling our plans again? Really?"_

"Yes, really, Ro. Honestly, I'm so frustrated I don't even want to talk about it." Bella reviewed the contract in front of her, giving it a once over before signing off on it, the turning her focus back to the conversation. "I've just got to make it through this weekend, then the team will go back to London and everything will even out again," she parroted Jasper's words, only half-heartedly believing them. "This Alice chick is really getting on my nerves, though. Why the hell does she need Jasper holding her hand on this? I thought she took the reins when he left London?"

"_Wait, Alice is here? In New York?"_ Ro's voice raised in surprise.

"She's been here for the last three weeks. She calls Jasper at all hours of the day and night, weekends, too. I'm really sick of it; I can't wait for them to leave on Sunday." With a sigh, Bella leaned back in her chair, looking out over the Manhattan skyline.

"_Bells, have you met Alice yet? Do you know who she is?"_ Bella couldn't miss the agitated tone in her best friend's voice.

"No, I have no idea. Should I?"

Fretting, Bella gnawed on her nail. Something in Ro's tone sent a quake of nerves to her stomach. Surely Jasper wouldn't… She dismissed the idea the minute it occurred. Of course not. Everything between them had been just about perfect since his return from England. _Perfect until Alice showed up._ The nagging voice of doubt yammered in her ear, almost drowning out her friend's response.

"…_college together. They even dated for a while, up until right before you and Jasper became serious a few years ago._" And with those last words, doubt returned, bringing with him his friends, fear and panic.

"What's she like?" Bella hated herself for asking, hated herself for even considering the possibility that there might be something going on, but Jasper had been so strange over the past month. He'd leave the room when Alice called, usually returning flustered and annoyed. That, plus the cancelled dates, launched a wave of suspicion.

"_Bells, I'm sure it's nothing," _Ro's voice took on a pacifying tone, attempting to soothe Bella's fears. _"I'd always gotten the feeling it was a one-sided thing, that Jasper dated her out of convenience for business functions."_

Bella paid little attention to the rest of the conversation, her mind whirling at the implications of Ro's words. With a non-committal answer, she hung up the phone, her nerves strung taut while she considered what she knew. Then, a burning anger set in. She'd be damned if she'd let someone from Jasper's past ruin the future they were building together. She'd make certain Alice knew she'd lost her chance; she'd send her packing back to England with her tail between her legs. Grabbing her purse and phone, she snatched the contract of her desk, carrying it out to her assistant.

"Angela, here is the Madison contract. I've cleared my desk, and I will be at the Hales for the weekend. I have some things to take care of this afternoon, but if there is an emergency, you can reach me via my cell phone, okay?"

"Of course, Ms. Swan. I'm sure anything that comes in can wait until Monday. You have a nice weekend." The attractive young woman responded, taking the papers Bella handed her.

With an agitated wave over her head to acknowledge Angela's response, Bella stormed toward the elevator. Stepping inside, she slammed her hand against the old-fashioned button, her blood boiling at the thought of another woman coming between her and Jasper after she'd just gotten him back. _Not gonna happen! _She fumed to herself. _No way in hell am I backing away from the only man I've ever loved. _Walking out into the bright summer sun, she dragged her sunglasses out of her purse and shoved hem over her eyes, before debating her next move.

Creating a scene at Jasper's office wouldn't accomplish anything; she knew it, despite her inclination to head there and do just that. _But when else would she get the chance to confront the brazen slut? Of course! The reception at Peter and Charlotte's that weekend!_ But, if she planned to ensure that Ms. Alice Brandon knew that Jasper was off the market, she intended to do it in style. Her mind made up, she headed uptown, toward the one place she knew she could find the best weapons known to womankind.

Swooping into Kate's shop, Bella saw her friend assisting another client. Impatient, she perused the racks, knowing Kate would have the perfect dress for the weekend. Flicking through the garments, she dismissed one dress after another, her frustration mounting with each rejected choice. Jumping when a hand wrapped around her wrist, she turned to see Kate standing behind her.

"Bella? Want to tell me why you're abusing my merchandise? You're wound tight as a top." She loosened her hold on Bella's arm, leading her over to a quiet corner where they could talk in private. "Now, what's wrong?"

"I need a dress for a function at the Hales' home this weekend. It needs to be perfect, flawless, because I need to be perfect and flawless. I need to put a conniving bitch in her place," Bella seethed, her deep brown eyes snapping with fury.

"I'm sure I have something, but who is it? Why does she have you so worked up?"

"It's a woman who works with Jasper. They've known each other a long time; she even worked with him in London. Ro said they dated for a while, before he and I became involved the first time .She told me not to worry about it, but I can't not worry." She turned to her friend, her eyes pleading, the hint of tears glossing them over. "I just got him back, Kate; I can't lose him again, especially not because of another woman. Please say you can help me."

"Bella," Kate sighed. "You're being ridiculous. Even I can't ignore how much Jasper loves you; there's no way he's interested in anyone else. If he were, why would he have come back for you?" Meeting Bella's pain-filled eyes, she acquiesced. "Come sit down in the dressing area; let me see what I can find. Trust me, I found the red dress, didn't I?"

Remembering the dress she'd worn the night Jasper confessed he loved her brought a smile to Bella's face. She blushed at the recollection of him almost tearing her dress from her, he'd been so eager to make love to her again. Settling in the chair, she allowed Kate to go work her magic. Within minutes, she returned, her arms laden down with several cocktail dresses.

"How formal is the reception?" her muffled voice carried out of the dressing room.

"It's just a little something Charlotte's thrown together to thank the team from London for all their work on a merger and restructure that they've been dealing with for the last couple of years." She walked over to wear Kate stood outside the dressing room. "It's why Jasper had to go to London in the first place. The man they'd had in charge of it had created a disaster and Peter fired him, but needed someone he trusted to step in and fix everything."

"Well, check these out; let's see if anything appeals to you. I have long and short dresses; want me to take the long ones away?" At Bella's silent nod, Kate pulled the three full length gowns out of the collection, then moved out of her way so she could enter the dressing room. "Let me go return these to the floor. I'll be right back."

Bella picked up the first dress, a simple, black satin sleeveless sheath, saved from austerity by a vibrant asymmetrical swath of fuchsia that stretched from shoulder to hemline. Hanging it back up, she stripped down, swapping her cream lace demi bra for the black satin push-up that Kate had brought into the dressing room. The dress glided down over her body, its straight cut hugging her while the burst of color made her waist look thinner than usual. Seeing it on, she knew it wasn't what she was looking for. Removing it, she returned it to the hanger and set it aside, before focusing on the next dress. Within twenty minutes she'd tried on and discarded all five dresses Kate had brought her. Stepping out of the dressing room in the last one, a white sheath with a scooped neck and a gold embroidered Greek key design across the bodice and hem, she walked over to the three way mirror. Stepping up on the platform, she knew right away the dress wouldn't work. Kate confirmed it on her reappearance.

"Oh, Lord, no, Bella! That dress won't work. You look like the Bride of the Cryptkeeper. If you aren't going to make it out to the beach, at least invest in spray tan. Casper has more color than you do!" At Bella's withering glare, she laughed, then continued, "Did you try on all of them already?"Seeing Bella's quiet nod, she shook her head, "Damn, I don't know of anything else." Kate tapped her lip with her forefinger, her brow wrinkled in concentration. "Well, maybe, but I don't know if it's your color." Muttering to herself, she walked away, heading to a rack on the opposite side of the store.

Bella returned her attention in the mirror, wondering if she'd be able to get an acceptable spray tan first thing in the morning. Running her hand down the raw silk, she turned to the side, then back forward again. The dress wouldn't work. It was beautiful, but not what she wanted. With a heavy sigh, she returned to the dressing room. Leaning her head against the wall, she berated herself. Did she have so little faith in Jasper, in his love? When he'd left, he'd taken so much of her with him, but she'd survived and in the end, he came back to her. The jealousy flared anyway, causing her to wonder if Alice had been given any reason to believe there was more between her and Jasper while he'd been in London. Bella wanted to believe he'd been celibate while he'd been gone, but she couldn't beat back the doubt that tormented her.

Kate's firm knock on the door forced Bella to pull herself together. Beckoning her to open it, Bella returned to removing the white sheath. Reaching for the hanger, she caught a glimpse of Kate's reflection in the mirror, a piece of jade material draped over her arm.

"I know you don't wear green often, because it tends to wash out your complexion, but there's something about this particular shade that I think will work on you." Kate picked the dress up by its hangar, the gauzy chiffon changing shade with each movement of her hands. "I've had it for awhile now, no one has seemed particularly interested. The style isn't very flashy, but there's just something about the fabric that makes it mercurial." She handed her friend the dress, removing the forgotten sheath and hangar from Bella's limp hands. "If not, I'll grab you a robe and we can comb the racks together."

Gathering up the discarded dresses, Kate stepped out, leaving Bella alone with one of the most feminine dresses she'd ever seen. The barely-there sleeves capped off a crisscrossed bodice, the high waist accented by a wide satin band in a darker shade of jade; a tiered skirt flowed to just above the knees, the many layers fluttering over each other and reminding Bella of deep waters tumbling over rocks. Slipping it over her head, she let it drop to settle over her hips, while reaching back to draw up the zipper.

Bella opened the dressing room door, taking tentative steps toward the three-way mirror, wondering if the dress would be too out of character for her. She was an independent woman, the owner of a well known public relations firm. She valued the reputation she carried as a strong, reliable business woman, capable of handling anything. The woman she faced in the mirror hardly fit that image. Her long dark curls flowed around her shoulders in a riotous tumble, having fallen out of the sensible clip she wore for work. A light blush stained her high cheekbones, her lips a darker rose. If woodland nymphs existed, Bella felt certain she resembled one. The soft airy fabric floated around her, shifting with her every movement. Looking at herself she saw…romance.

Kate didn't say a word, just moved behind her friend, calling Irina over to note a simple alteration that would gather the waist in more. Adjusting the fabric, she slid a couple pins in, then stepped back to see the affect. Meeting Bella's eyes in the mirror, she noted the wide-eyed wonder she saw in her friend's image.

"It's a very different style, but I think it's fitting, don't you? You look elusive Bella, like a fairy who might slip away if startled or scared. It's okay to be vulnerable, and to let it show, every now and then."

Bella nodded at her wise words. Even though she'd told Jasper she loved him, had cried in his arms, she'd never taken off her power bitch persona. Maybe, just once, it'd be okay to let him know how much she needed him, too.

_**.~.~.~.**_

With her desk cleared and time on her hands, Bella headed to Greenwich first thing the next morning, knowing Charlotte wouldn't mind her early arrival. Turning into the long, curving driveway, she saw the closest thing she had to a family home. The sprawling country home sat in the middle of several acres of property. A wide porch surrounded the first floor, seating clusters of rocking chairs and wicker furniture artfully arranged at intervals on the whitewashed boards. A large garden, filled with blooming flower beds, intricate sculptures, and cobblestone walkways, occupied a significant portion of the backyard. The grounds dipped down a small rise, revealing a graceful pool surrounded by lush tropical vegetation, a bubbling waterfall cascading from an outcropping of rocks in a secluded corner.

Despite the lavish exterior and obvious wealth of its owners, Bella considered it a home away from home. Parking her Audi in the large detached garage, she noted the absence of Peter's Hummer from its usual place next to Charlotte's sporty little Mazda. Smiling, she knew she'd have time to visit with Jasper's mother before the house started filling up. She pulled her bags from the trunk and hurried through the wisteria draped archway into the spacious kitchen.

"Bella!" Charlotte rushed over from where she stood conversing with the housekeeper, placing a soft kiss on her cheek before giving her a tight hug. "I'm so glad you came early! I feel like I never see you or Rosalie anymore." Stepping back, she reached for the suitcase in Bella's hand. "Have you eaten anything yet? I can have Bess make you something while I show you to your room."

Bella laughed, "I've missed you, too. You should come down to the city more often. You have that penthouse sitting there, collecting dust most of the year." She relinquished her bag, then walked over to hug Bess, too. "I had some coffee and a danish on my way, so I'll be fine until lunch time. A glass of something cold wouldn't be turned down, though."

"I just made some fresh lemonade and a pitcher of sweet tea this morning. You know how Jasper likes his little bits of Southern, even after living up North for so long." Bess replied, hugging the young woman back. She had been Charlotte's housekeeper during her first marriage, and had helped raise Jasper while Charlotte tended to her husband, William, during his long battle with cancer. "You go on and get settled, I'll leave the pitchers on the table for you while I finish getting these rooms ready. Ms. Charlotte, I'll call that caterer for you and make sure everything is settled with them."

Charlotte led the way up the arching double staircase, chattering about the guests she expected to begin arriving near lunchtime the next day. Bella didn't pay much attention, until a familiar name came up.

"…and that Brandon girl will be here, tomorrow, too, although I'd rather she carried her conniving little ass right back to London, instead. I don't care how intelligent she is, I never liked the girl. She's too calculating in my book. I saw the way she latched on to my boy the minute she had a chance." She stopped outside the bedroom door, opening it and walking in ahead of Bella, never stopping her train of thought. "Good thing he met you when he did. That girl is so sly; she'd have had him in a tux and down the aisle before he could blink. I could see her mind working over the windfall that would be right from the get go." She turned then, to see the shocked look on Bella's face. "Oh dear, have I said something I shouldn't have?"

Bella laid the garment bag on the bed, before collapsing to sit next to it. Looking at Charlotte, her stomach in knots, she asked the question she wasn't sure she wanted the answer to, "So, are you saying that Jasper had serious feelings for her?"

"No, dear, I don't think he did." Charlotte sat down next to her, taking Bella's hand in hers. "Alice is just one of those girls who has no trouble using someone to her advantage, and I don't think Jasper saw the manipulative side of her like I did." I suppose he liked her well enough, since he was willing to bring her around the family, but with you, it's much different. It's in his voice, his eyes, everything about him when he talks about you-you hold his heart. It makes me happy to see, too. Every mother wants to see their son end up with a good woman, and you are perfect for him. You allow him to be himself, while being yourself. But, when the two of you are together, the sparks just fly, enveloping everyone around you." She patted Bella's hand and stood back up. "Now, don't you let that girl fluster you. You're easily worth ten of her. Go ahead and get settled and have your drink. I'll be in my office for a bit, then I'm planning to spend the afternoon by the pool relaxing before our influx tomorrow."

Bella nodded, agreeing to join Charlotte outside in an hour. Once the older woman left, she stood and hung the garment bag in the large, walk in closet. Setting her overnight bag on the bed, she made short work of unpacking it, depositing her toiletries in the bathroom and her clothes in the empty dresser, before placing it in the closet, too. The whole time she moved around the room, she tried not to dwell on Charlotte's words. She'd deal with Alice soon enough. Donning the black swimsuit she'd packed, she pulled on a cover-up, before returning to the kitchen.

_**.~.~.~.**_

By late the next afternoon, Bella's frustration had grown exponentially, increased by several phone calls from Jasper. The continued delays all boiled down to issues with Alice and the final transition of the project into her care. By the time he finally got on the road out of New York, everyone else had already departed, leaving him to make the drive with Alice as his more than willing passenger. With the traffic on the Beltway, the party would be in full swing before he arrived.

Bella excused herself after meeting the group of men who arrived with Peter. Fuming, she returned to the bedroom, determined to make a stand when Jasper arrived. With a steady hand, she applied her makeup; then drew a brush through her hair to relax the tangled curls. Donning the jade dress, she slipped her feet into matching heels, before dropping her lipstick and cell phone into the small handbag. Checking her reflection, she smiled to herself, leaving the room to join the reception already gearing up downstairs.

Stepping out onto the terrace overlooking the gardens, Bella acknowledged Ro's greeting, walking over to join her and Emmett where they stood chatting with James, one of the junior vice presidents, and his wife Victoria. While she didn't know them well, she had talked with them before and had enjoyed their company. Ro slipped her arms through Bella's, leaning close to whisper in her ear.

"You look lovely, is it a new dress?" When Bella nodded without answering, Ro gave her arm a squeeze. "Mom told me what's been going on with the transition. Don't worry about Jasper; he can handle himself, and that conniving bitch. Just trust him."

Bella swallowed against the lump in her throat, accepting a glass of champagne from one of the passing waiters. Excusing herself from the conversation, she wandered through the many paths in the garden, stopping to speak with other acquaintances, before finding herself alone near the pool. The sounds from the party faded into the background, the splash of the waterfall drowning them out. Strolling around the edge of the pool, lost in her own thoughts, she didn't notice the passage of time, until the lights flickered on. She contemplated rejoining the others, when she saw a tall figure walking toward her, backlit by the shadowy lights from the house. Despite the anxiety she'd battled for two days, her heart leapt at the sight of him. She watched him approach, admiring the easy gait of his stride. His smile broadened when he reached her. Leaning down, he placed a tender kiss on her lips.

"Hey, love. I've missed you."

"Did you really? I don't know why, you've apparently had other things holding your interest the past few days." She couldn't hold back the sharp retort that escaped her.

Confused Jasper tried to take her hand, "What's wrong, Bells? I called you whenever I could."

'Yes, you did. But you somehow failed to mention that Alice was your ex-girlfriend in all of those calls, or, for that matter, at any time since I've known you. I'm not going to lay, Jas, it bothered me more than a little bit when I found out." She stepped back, walking away from him and toward the pool house.

"Wait." He grabbed her hand, stopping her. "Alice was never my girlfriend. She just accompanied me to a few business functions. Sweetheart, since I met you I haven't been interested in anyone else."

"What about when you were in England? Did she accompany you there, too?" When he didn't answer her right away, she pulled her hand away. "You know what, its fine. Go back to your parents' party. I'll just pack my things and head back to New York."

She spun on her heel, determined to leave before she embarrassed herself. She didn't get far, though, before a pair of strong arms wrapped around her, picking her up. She kicked her legs, yelling at him to put her down. Jasper ignored her, carrying her into the pool house and dumping her onto one of the old lounge chairs that dotted the room.

"Damn it, Bella. That's not fair. I've been working." Frustrated, he dragged his hand through his hair. "When I came back from London, I promised Peter I'd make sure to finish the transition, but I needed to do it from the States, I wasn't leaving you again."

Shoving her own hair back, she glared at him. "Well, things were great until she followed you home. The late nights at the office, the secret phone calls at all hours of the day and night and all weekend long, I'm over it. Every time we've tries to spend time alone, that damn phone rings and you slink off to talk to her. Forget it. I don't play second fiddle to anyone."

She staggered to her feet, only to find herself pushed back on the chaise, Jasper lying over top of her. When she opened her mouth to protest, he covered it with his, his tongue seeking its moist heat. She shoved against his chest, but he grabbed her wrists, lifting her hands over her head, his lips blazing a hot trail down her neck.

"How many times am I going to have to win you back, Bella? I love you, I can't live without you." He murmured, his words punctuated by a sensual assault on her throat.

Her struggles weakened, her body betraying her to arch up against his. Clasping both her wrists in one hand, he cupped her breast, his thumb stroking across the hardened nipple. A raspy moan escaped her, her breathing ragged. Jasper's leg slid between hers, parting her thighs, to press against her aching core. Desire coursing through her veins, she writhed underneath him, seeking relief from the coiling pressure building inside her. His own tension mounting, Jasper pushed up her skirt, his fingers twisting the scrap of lace she wore underneath, tearing it in two, to find her wet, ready for him. Pulling his questing fingers away, he fumbled with his belt buckle, shoving his pants down and freeing his throbbing erection. With a single thrust, he entered her, his mouth covering hers to catch the pleas for more that fell from her lips. Releasing her hands, he gripped her hips, pushing into her welcoming entrance, the sounds of skin against skin filling the room. She wrapped her arms around him, her hands shoving underneath his shirt to rake her nails down his back. The delicious pain urged him on, his thrusts becoming more powerful as he pulled her down onto his shaft to meet each one. Burying his face in her neck, he repeated her name over and over, while she begged him for more. Pressing his thumb down on the little button hidden inside her folds, he stroked it, pushing her over the edge into orgasm, his name echoing through the room. With a final thrust, he buried himself deep inside her, his body shaking with the force of his release. He collapsed onto his elbows, tangling his hands in her hair, and kissed her repeatedly, telling her again how much he loved her.

When his racing heart stilled, he eased out of her, grabbing a towel from the piles on the shelves near the door. Tenderly, he cleaned her up, then himself, before lying down next to her, all the while castigating himself for the rough way he'd taken her. Pulling her closer, he rested his chin on top of her head, while she curled against him, her leg falling over top of his.

"I'm sorry, baby."

Leaning back, she met his eyes, seeing the remorse there. She rested her hand on his cheek, her thumb brushing across his lips. "I'm sorry, too. I should've trusted you."

Cupping the back of her head, he drew her closer for a kiss, his other hand reaching into the pocket of his pants. "I wanted to do this better, make it more special, but I can't wait any longer. There was a reason for all of the secrecy." He slid the little blue jewelry box he'd been carrying around with him for a week across his chest toward her. "Bella, will you marry me?"

_**.~.~.~.**_


	3. Chapter Three: Something in WhitePart 1

_**This ended up being a much bigger chapter than I'd planned – of course, I also didn't plan on it taking me ten months to get back to it. Real life sucks in a not nice way. **_

_**I'm splitting the chapter, so the third verse will be in two parts. I'm making no promises on when the second part will post, only because every time I do promise, something happens to kill my flow. Suffice to say—if it's a WIP and it's posted, it will be finished. My goal – finish before Cullen818's NEXT birthday – gives me a month and a half. Wish me luck. **_

_**My eternal gratitude to texasbella for the pinch hit on beta. **_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER THREE<strong>

**Something in White: Part One **

_I'm looking for something in white  
>Something that shimmers in soft candlelight<br>Everyone calls us the most perfect pair  
>Should I wear a veil or a rose in my hair<br>Well, the train must be long and the waist must be tight  
>I'm looking for something in white<em>

_**Five months later: **_

"The Crawford contracts are in this file, here is the proposal for Elite, and you have an appointment at eleven with Mr. McCarty to go over the final plans for the Whitlock-Hale Foundation's Holiday Benefit Concert. Also, don't forget that your final fitting is this afternoon," Angela ran through the list, handing a folder to Bella with each item.

Before Bella could respond, a knock sounded on her door jamb, followed by Charlotte entering her office.

"Do you possibly have time in your busy schedule to have lunch with your future mother-in-law?" she teased, stepping through the open door.

"When did you come to town?" Bella smiled and jumped out of her chair, rushing around her desk to hug the older woman. "You didn't mention anything about it when we were at the house last weekend."

"I drove in last night; Peter and I had dinner at the Plaza. I was going to call, but I had some errands nearby, so I thought I'd just stop in, instead. I'm not interrupting anything, I hope?" She returned the hug, before resting a hand on Bella's cheek.

"No, Mrs. Hale, not at all. Ms. Swan is all yours, at least until her appointment with your son-in-law. Would you like me to close the door?" Angela replied, crossing the room to leave.

"That's fine, Angela, thank you. Please buzz me when Mr. McCarty arrives." Turning her attention back to Charlotte, Bella motioned to a chair, before sitting on the edge of her desk. "Please, sit! I'm so excited you stopped by. After I meet with Emmett, I'll be free for lunch. Does that work for you?"

"Yes, dear, that's fine. Did I hear Angela say you have a fitting?"

A wistful smile crossed Bella's mouth, a peaceful glow lighting her face. Charlotte couldn't remember a time she'd ever seen her more happy. The girl deserved happiness, and it thrilled her that it was her son that brought it to her.

"Yes, my final one is scheduled for this afternoon at four. Would you like to join me? You'll be the only one, besides Kate, who will see my dress before the wedding," Bella cajoled, hoping Charlotte would agree.

"Really? You'd share that with me?" Charlotte's eyes brightened, a light sheen of tears filling them. "What about Ro? I'm sure she'd love to go with you."

"Charlotte, I'd be honored if you'd come with me. I don't have any family of my own, and you and Peter have always treated me like another daughter." Bella fought back her own tears, knowing her parents would have loved Jasper and his family. "Please say yes."

"Oh sweetheart, how can I say no to an invitation like that?" Reaching for Bella's hand, Charlotte comforted her. "Your parents will be there in spirit. I know there's no way they'd miss your special day. But, I do love you as if you were one of our own. I'm so glad Jasper came to his senses before he lost the best thing in his life." Dabbing her eyes with her free hand, she continued, "Now, that's enough tears, unless they're going to be happy ones!" The two women exchanged watery smiles, then settled into talking about the final wedding plans.

Even with the wedding only ten days away, Bella still had to pinch herself to believe it was true. The night Jasper proposed, she'd been preparing to confront him about his recent secrecy. What happened, instead, had been the furthest thing from her mind, and the realization of her greatest dream.

"_Married? Are you sure?" Bella had stammered over her question, the box still laying on his chest, demanding an answer. Her fingers shook as she picked it up, hesitating to open it, knowing the symbolic weight of whatever was inside._

"_Bella, sweetheart, I've never been surer of anything in my life. It's you, it's always been you. You bring completion to my life." He kissed her again, taking her free hand in his and lacing their fingers together. "I don't want to ever risk losing you again."_

"_But what about Alice? And London?" Her fingers tightened on the box, already knowing she couldn't let go, but needing answers first._

"_Alice means nothing to me, love. She's just someone I work with. Would she like it to be more? I'm sure she would, but it's never going to happen. I lost my heart the minute I met you. I just fought it tooth and nail, until I finally realized it was a fruitless effort." _

_Uncurling her fingers from where they clenched the box, he flicked open the lid, revealing a flawless full carat marquis cut diamond, set in platinum and surrounded by intricate swirled hearts centered with smaller round cut diamonds. In the soft glow of moonlight, the ring sparkled with antique charm. Removing the ring, he held it in his fingers and sat up, lifting her onto his lap. _

"_Isabella Marie Swan, you are the reason my heart beats, the reason I breathe. I couldn't imagine spending another day of my life without you in it. Please, say yes and end the torture I've been in for the last two weeks."_

_She flung her arms around him, burying her face against his shoulder while tears streamed from her eyes, all the while nodding her head._

"_Is that a yes, love?" His hands stroked across the delicate chiffon fabric of her dress, while castigating himself for his impatience. He'd planned out a big romantic proposal, in front of their friends and family. Instead, he'd all but assaulted her, dragging her into a pool house, and allowed his emotions to get the better of him. _

_She leaned back, lifting her eyes to meet his, her heart shining out from them. "Of course it's yes! Jasper Whitlock, it would be an honor to spend the rest of my life loving you, being loved by you." _

_With another kiss, he slipped the ring on her finger, knowing it would be a perfect fit. Her fingers tangled in his hair, their questing mouths building an unquenchable fire between them. When he began easing her back down to the chaise, his fingers seeking the zipper of her dress, she pulled away, her breath escaping her in quick pants._

"_Jasper, wait. Your mom's party, we have to –" His mouth closed over hers again, the cap sleeves sliding down her arms when his hand slid inside to cup her breast. _

"_They can wait; I want to make love to my fiancée."_

_He did, too. By the time they returned to the dinner, Bella's hair swirled around her in disarray, her lips swollen from his mouth, a slight abrasion on her neck from his five o'clock shadow, and his ring on her finger. Seeing it, Charlotte squealed with excitement, willing to overlook their disappearance when she saw the glow of happiness surrounding both of them. Alice had slunk away, knowing she'd lost her chance, if she ever even had one. Once she returned to England, neither of them gave her another thought._

The two women enjoyed a delightful hour in conversation, until Angela announced Emmett's arrival. While Bella told her to send him in, Charlotte stood, gathering her purse from the floor next to her chair. They solidified their lunch plans, with Bella agreeing to meet her at Tavern on The Green in an hour and a half, where she'd already made reservations. Charlotte hugged her again, and then hugged her son-in-law when he entered.

"Char! What a surprise! Does Ro know you're in town?" the ebullient man exclaimed at seeing her.

"Not yet, but I will be calling her shortly. It wasn't a planned trip, but I intend to make the most of it. I have some shopping to do and I'm hoping she can accompany me on it."

"Well, you won't have to do much arm-twisting, you can be sure of that. She's been chomping at the bit to do some decorating at the condo. You'd be just the person she'd want with her." An errant blush tinged his cheeks, making Bella suspicious, but she let it go until Charlotte left the office. The minute the door closed behind the older woman, though, she spun around to meet Emmett's sheepish gaze.

"All right, spill it McCarty! You NEVER encourage Ro to go shopping, and she's certainly never had an interest in redecorating on her own, she always hires a professional." She crossed her arms across her chest, her foot tapping out an impatient staccato on the floor. "What gives?"

"I swear, B, if you tell her I said anything, you'll have signed my death certificate. Promise me anything I say won't leave this room," he implored, tugging at his tie with nervous fingers.

"Deal. Now, cough it!" Bella demanded, striding back to lean against her desk.

"Shit! I told Ro we needed to tell everyone, that I sucked at keeping a secret, but nnooooooo, she wanted to wait until after the wedding, didn't want anything to distract from you and Jasper." Seeing Bella's annoyed expression at his hesitation, he took a deep breath, before letting it all out in a rush. "Ro's pregnant. The baby's due early next summer."

Emmett barely managed to finish his sentence before Bella launched herself at him, wrapping the big guy in a hug and planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Oh my God! Emmett! That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you guys!" Tugging his hand, Bella pulled him to the chairs in front of her desk. "She shouldn't be keeping it a secret, though. The whole family will be thrilled for you two."

Stretching out his long legs, Emmett slouched down in the chair. "While I know you're right, I can see Ro's point. This is a special time for you and Jasper, nothing should overshadow it. We've got plenty of time to tell everyone, but you guys are only getting married once. Let the focus be on you for a change, okay? You deserve it."

Blushing, Bella cleared her throat, before standing to move behind her desk. "Okay, you win. I won't say anything to Ro, but I expect the entire family to know when we get back from our honeymoon."

"Where are you going for your honeymoon? Ro said she hadn't heard a peep about it from either of you."

"Your guess is as good as mine." Bella shrugged. "All Jasper would tell me was that I needed two weeks off of work. I'm not even packing my own suitcase. He's apparently been conspiring with Kate to ensure I have everything I need. It doesn't matter. So long as we're together, the locale doesn't mean a thing." Picking up a folder off her desk, she passed it to Emmett for his perusal. "Anyway, enough about that. Here are the proposals for the Metterhohn deal. Let's go over the details, then we can hammer out anything that needs to be fixed."

The two friends spent the remainder of the morning working through the documents, Bella making notations where changes needed to be made, until they were both satisfied with the finished product. Excusing herself, Bella walked out to her assistant, making sure she understood the notes, before returning back to her office. She spent a few more minutes talking with her soon to be brother in law, promising once again when he left, to not let on that she knew about the baby. After he'd left the office, she gathered up her briefcase, laptop, and phone, pausing to check in with Angela, before leaving for the day.

Stepping out of the lobby, she asked Jared, the doorman, to hail her a cab. While she waited, she called Charlotte to let her know she'd left the office and would see her shortly. The crisp late autumn air blew through the streets of Manhattan, a tacit reminder that winter waited right around the corner. Bella drew her long, cream, woolen coat tighter around her, her mind working around Emmett's secret. She'd been surprised, but excited for her best friends; they'd be wonderful parents. Looking up when Jared called her name, she walked over to slide in the back seat of the waiting cab, letting the driver know where she needed to go, before settling back to take a mental inventory of the wedding plans still left to be completed.

Bella had been surprised to see Ro with Charlotte when she arrived at the restaurant, but managed to keep quiet about the baby. In an effort to distract herself, Bella reached into her briefcase, pulling out the album the wedding planner had given her, eager to share the final plans with Rosalie and Charlotte. Lunch passed in a flurry of conversation about the wedding and the guests who would be attending.

When they'd announced their engagement, Jasper had insisted on hiring a wedding planner to help Bella. He knew how demanding her career could be, and wanted her to enjoy the preparations, not be stressed out of her mind. Laurent had been a Godsend, knowing what they needed before Bella could even ask most of the time. He'd met with Jasper and Bella, together and separately, to get a feel for their interests and personalities. Out of those meetings, he'd begun his planning and that was how the wedding locale came to be decided on.

The Metropolitan Library had a beautiful second floor gallery, with a gracious sweeping stairwell that led up to it. Bella and Jasper had both been enchanted by the idea, and from there Laurent had created a refined, classic theme with seasonal touches that could only be described as breathtaking.

Laurent had even assisted Charlotte with organizing a dinner party for family and close friends after the rehearsal, ensuring that the same theme from the wedding carried over into all the festivities. It would be held at the Hilton, where most of the out of town guests would be staying. The morning after the wedding, the bridal party had a brunch planned for the guests that were still in town, though Jasper and Bella would have already departed for their honeymoon.

Like Emmett, both women were surprised to discover that Bella still knew nothing about the honeymoon. In an effort to ensure no one gave away his secret, Jasper apparently hadn't confided in any of the family while making his arrangements.

"But, aren't you the least bit curious, Bella? I would've been a basket case wondering what Emmett was up to if he'd done something like that," Rosalie insisted.

"True, Ro, but that's Emmett. He considers extreme sports a fun family activity," Bella teased. The three women laughed, knowing she was right. "This is Jasper we're talking about. Anything he has ever planned for the two of us has been perfect, I'm sure this will be, too. Besides, the most important thing to me is time alone with him; the location is the least of my worries."

When the server returned with the bill, Charlotte made note of the time and brought up their appointment. Bella felt a brief flash of guilt over not inviting Rosalie to come with her to Kate's for her fitting. Turning toward her friend, she extended a last minute invitation, but Rosalie brushed it aside.

"No, Bells. Go enjoy the time with Mom. I have an appointment for a manicure, but then I think I may go home and just lay down for a bit." Charlotte looked at Rosalie, concern evident on her features, and asked if she had been sick. Bella squirmed, knowing why Rosalie was tired, and then silently cursed Emmett for swearing her to secrecy. Patting her stepmother's hand, Rosalie answered, "No, I'm fine. I've had a few busy days and didn't sleep well. With Emmett out, I don't have to contend with his snoring and hogging the bed."

Accepting the answer with a nod, Charlotte stood and gathered her purse and shopping bags. "Well, then you go home and rest. Your father and I will be in town all weekend; maybe we can have dinner together tomorrow night." Rosalie and Bella stood also, and followed Charlotte out. While the doorman held the cab, they all exchanged hugs, then parted ways.

The cab fought its way through Manhattan traffic, depositing Charlotte and Bella at Kate's fifteen minutes later. Kate greeted them at the door and quickly whisked them away to the fitting area. Settling her packages on the floor, Charlotte sunk gratefully into one of the brocade armchairs provided for the shop's clients, while Kate instructed a sales girl to bring the older woman a cup of tea.

"I have your dress and all of your foundation items in the large dressing room. Are you ready to do this one last time for practice?" Kate smiled at Bella, pleased to see the excited blush that filled her friend's cheeks. If anyone deserved happiness, it was Bella, after everything she had already lost.

Charlotte waved them away, and the two women entered the dressing room. Bella's wedding dress hung to one side, the skirt already steamed, the train draped across the floor. Bella had fallen in love with the exquisite white satin dress at first sight, and up until that point, the only other people to have had even a glimpse were Laurent and Kate.

A strapless sweetheart neckline topped a fitted bodice. It had been intricately embroidered with silver threads and embellished with Swarovski crystals, rhinestones, and sequined bead work that would shimmer in the candlelight during the ceremony and reception. The basque waistline and inverted pleats made Bella's waist look wasp thin, while the full skirt fell gracefully over the swell of her hips. Beaded buttons accentuated the back of the dress, running the full length of the skirt. Using a delicate scrollwork crystal tiara for a base, Kate had created a matching headpiece with a full veil, including the traditional blusher veil Bella had wanted.

Kate stepped out to allow Bella to change into her foundation garments, then came back to assist her into the dress. Bella stood with her eyes closed, not wanting even a peek before she could take in the whole effect in the main room's three-way mirror. Once the dress had been fastened, Kate used a few pins to twist up Bella's thick wavy hair, then settled the headpiece on her head.

"Don't forget, you need to take your veil with you to the hairdresser's the morning of the wedding so they can fasten it in place once your hair is finished," Kate murmured around the hairpins in her mouth.

"I know," Bella whispered, her eyes still closed. "Are we almost ready?"

"Just . . . one . . . more. There, that should hold you for now." Kate shifted the headpiece, pulling a tendril of hair loose to curve across Bella's shoulder. Bella heard a breathless sigh when Kate stepped back. "Okay, I'm going to turn you away from the mirror, and you can open your eyes to walk out. I had the drape dropped over the mirrors until you're positioned on the dais."

Kate opened the curtains on the dressing room, then handed Bella the wrist strap for her train. Hearing a gasp, Bella looked up to see Charlotte cover her mouth with her hand, her eyes filled with tears.

"Oh, Bella," she whispered. "Jasper will be speechless."

A wistful smile lifted Bella's lips, a nervous blush tinting her cheeks a soft rose. She followed Kate to the dais and stepped up on the block, then waited while the seamstress and Kate straightened out the train of the dress. Charlotte stood to one side, silent tears coursing down her smiling face. With a nod, Kate and the seamstress stepped back, the drape lifted away, and Bella saw her wedding ensemble all together for the first time.

"I – I – Oh, Kate, I don't know what to say!" Bella exclaimed, mesmerized by the reflection in front of her. Her hands shook while she smoothed them across her stomach.

Twisting her torso slowly, she stared into the mirrors, entranced by the image reflected back at her. Charlotte stepped closer, the movement catching Bella's attention from the corner of her eye, and she turned to face the older woman. With a watery smile, Charlotte took her hand.

"Thank you for sharing this with me, Bella. I promise I won't breathe a word to Jasper, but I can't wait to see the look on his face when you walk into the ceremony. You look . . . exquisite. My son is a very lucky man."

Bella leaned down and kissed Charlotte's cheek. "He's not the only lucky one. All he gets is me, I get a whole family."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next chapter - the wedding . . . and honeymoon. *waggles eyebrows*<em>**


End file.
